Together and Stopping the Train - Railway Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the deleted song not put in The Polar Express and stopping the train in Railway Trouble, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Roger Rabbit as Hero Boy *Terk as Hero Girl *Spongebob as Smokey *Squidward as Steamer *Johnny Bravo as The Conductor *and more Transcript *Roger Rabbit: (hops aboard) You, Casey? You're all alone? Now there's no driver or fireman? *Casey Jr: They're on vacation. Spongebob and Squidward had to take charge of me. *Terk: Isn't it great? *Cat: But how do you know how? *Candance: It's easy. Come here and let us show you. The regulator here, that's the throttle. This brake is next to it. Those are the pressure gauges because this is the reverser. And that rope is the whistle. *Dog: The whistle? *Jessica Rabbit: Want to try it? *Benny: Sure! Go ahead! (Roger grabs the rope of the whistle and blows it to make steam) *Bonkers: I'll take care of that! (turns the gauges together) This is what we're told to do. *(the shadows appear in front of them, which reveals to be Spongebob and Squidward) *Spongebob: What are you trying to do to our train? *Courage: He just turned these things like you told us to. *Squidward: Together. You've got to turn them together. *Cow: Together? *Maggie: That's right. *Characters: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care.(tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water,: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) Not long before you know it, (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) *CatDog: And that's how why do it. Together. (Ferb walks over to the coal shovel, then picks it up, but first picks up a lump of coal, and shovels it into the furness) *Terk: How could I? I was gonna ask them. *CatDog: What about him? How come he's here? *Spongebob: I'm Spongebob. *Squidward: I'm Squidward. *Cat: They're friends, just like us, Dog. *Dog: Nice to meet you, guys. *Cosmo: So what brings you in here? *Wanda: Is it that you want to drive? *Roger Rabbit: Well, where are Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee? *Spongebob and Squidward: THOMAS AND HENRY?!? (all gasp and shake) *Roger Rabbit: The original crew, who went on vacation, with their love interests. *Spongebob: It seems like we've got to check the light. *Squidward: Then let's go, Spongebob. Come on, guys. Remember now, always do it together. *Spongebob: I've got the light, Squidward! *Squidward: Be careful, Spongebob! Don't fall off! You'll lose the light if you do! *Spongebob: Hold still, don't move. (installs the light) *Squidward: There! Spongebob, behind you! *Spongebob: Hmm... Is there something behind us?! (leans back and gasps) Pull the brake! Stop the train! Shut off steam! Or we'll crash! *Roger Rabbit: What?! *Cosmo: They want us to stop the train. *Roger Rabbit: Which one is the brake?! *Wanda: That one is the brake. *Roger Rabbit: Are you sure?! Are you sure?!! *Squidward: Let's slow down! *Narrator: Beetlejuice shut off steam, put on the brakes, and brought the train toward a screeching halt. In the front of Spongebob, he blinked and gasped. *Spongebob: Animals? (finds a whole bunch of animals, standing on the tracks) So that's what they are. *Johnny Bravo: (enters the engine room) There can be no telling without Casey getting the last propellers! Am I the only one, who understands why? You?! I should have known this by now! Roger, are you bound and determined to think that Casey never gets the last propeller? *Terk: Yes, but look! *Johnny Bravo: Animal crossing?! Oh, mama! *Spongebob: I guess this herd is at least 16521 animals. It will take a long time until they clear the line. *Squidward: A tough nut to crack! *Johnny Bravo: Boy, we are in some serious jelly! *Spongebob: And jam! *Squidward: Tight spot! *Spongebob: Up a creek! *Squidward: Up a tree! *Spongebob: In the grass! *Squidward: I'll tell you what's grass... (begins making some impressions until the animals clear the track) *Johnny Bravo: Problem solved. All ahead slow. Category:UbiSoftFan94